LEGO Mission: Impossible The Video Game
Levels Mission: Impossible Level 1: Retrieving the NOC List Objectives: 1a) Make your way through the Ball to the Room were the NOC List is stored. 1b) Make your way through the Ball assisting the other team on there way. 2) Chase down the NOC List though Prague's Streets Characters: 1a, 2) Ethan Hunt, Sarah Davies 1b) Jack Harmon, Hannah Williams Opponents: 2) Alexander Golitsyn (Chase) Level 2: Finding Max Objectives: 1) Find clues in the Hotel Suite to track and communicate with Max 2) Find ways to escape Max's Office before the CIA arrive Characters: 1,2) Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps Level 3: Langley Heist Objectives: 1) Follow the Guard to the Ventilation Room without Breaking Cover before scaling the Ventilation System 2a) Try Distract the Computer Operator before he enters the Secure Information Room 2b) Guide Ethan to Prevent his Detection (Briefly when the Com Op enters room) 3) Escape the Buildings before Security catches you Characters: 1,3) Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps (2a), Luther Stickell (2a), Franz Kreiger (2b) Opponents: 2a) Computer Operator (Track) 2b) Rats 3) Security Guards Level 4: Revelations Objectives: 1) Retrieve the Real NOC List of Kreiger 2) Make your way to call Kittridge 3) Piece together what really happened in Prague Characters: 1,2) Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps 3) Ethan Hunt, Jim Phelps Level 5: 'Train'-ed Agent Objectives: 1) Make your Exchange with Max and then to go Job 2) Find Job in the Baggage Car 3) Follow Job across the Roof of the Train and Stop the Helicopter from getting away Characters: 1) Luther Stickell, Claire Phelps 2) Ethan Hunt, Claire Phelps 3) Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell Opponents: 2) Jim Phelps (Fight) 3) Jim Phelps (Follow) Mission: Impossible 2 Level 1: A 'Rockie' Flight Objectives: 1) See what the Problem is on the Plane 2) Retrieve your Mission Package from top of Cliff Face Characters: 1) Sean Ambrose (Ethan Mask), Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich 2) Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell Level 2: Recruiting a Thief Objectives: 1) Gain Nyah's Trust by helping her Steal a Neckless 2) Chase Nyah along the Cliff Roads of Spain Characters: 1) Ethan Hunt, Nyah Nordoff-Hall 2) Ethan Hunt (Car), Luther Stickell (Car) Level 3: Chancing Relationships Objectives: 1) Step up Distractions to allow Nyah to get the Information from Ambrose 2) Bring the Information to Luther without getting Caught 3) Capture John McCloy Characters: 1,2,3) Ethan Hunt, Billy Biard 2) Nyah Nordoff-Hall 3) Luther Stickell Opponents: 2) Hugh (Avoid) 3) McCloy's Men Level 4: Stealing Chamira Objectives: 1) Get in to Biocyte without getting Caught 2) Destroy anything involving Chamira 3) Escape the Building before it is destroyed Characters: 1,2,3) Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell Opponents: 3) Ambrose's Henchmen (Fight) Level 5: Interrupting Exchanges Objectives: 1) Get into Ambrose's Bunker and Steal the Antidote 2) Escape from Ambrose's Guards 3) Fight Ambrose Characters: 1,3) Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell 2) Ethan Hunt (Motorcycle), Billy Biard (Helicopter) Opponents: 1,2) Ambrose's Henchmen (Fight) 3) Sean Ambrose (Fight) Mission: Impossible III Bringing Back a Friend Vatican Vacation Bridge Showdown Retrieving the Rabbits Foot Mr and Mrs Hunt Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol Breaking Ethan Out Kremlin Catastrophe Scaling Heights Mission Mumbai Hunt for Hendrix Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation A Fast Take-Off An Austrian Opera Retrieving the List Motor Chase A British Exchange